


Reunion Below

by bladespark



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Eldritch Hypnos, Eldritch Thanatos, Fluff and Smut, Implied/Referenced Underage, Incest, M/M, Other, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Incest, Tentacle Monsters, The Eldritch Chthonics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:55:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29690517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bladespark/pseuds/bladespark
Summary: The children of Nyx aren't all close, but Thanatos and Hypos are twins, and were once as close as possible. Somehow they grew apart, but when Zagreus gets them talking again, certain old pastimes may be revisited...(Mind the tags!)If this looks familiar, I posted a shorter, G-rated, just cuddles version of this story in my Abandon Hope Hades drabbles collection.
Relationships: Hypnos/Thanatos (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 43





	Reunion Below

The room was dusty. That was the first thing Thanatos noticed when he stepped inside. Well, it wasn’t surprising. He hadn’t been here in a literal age. He’d thought, perhaps, that Hypnos might have continued using it, after he’d moved out, but it seemed not.

“Wow, this is really a mess, isn’t it, Thanatos?”

“Yes.” His eyes scanned over the scattered old toys, nearly unidentifiable amid their blanket of dust, the bookcase, the books themselves half moldered away, and the nest at the center, what had been a tangled mound of blankets and cushions now a heap of cobwebs and rot.

“Somehow… Somehow I thought it would be the same,” said Hypnos, his voice suddenly small, no longer cheerful.

“Yes,” repeated Thanatos with a sigh. “I suppose we can’t just go back.”

“We…could clean it? Or ask Dusa?”

Thanatos shook his head. “Coming here was a bad idea, Hypnos. We can’t just recreate our childhood.”

Hypnos looked away from his brother. “Does that mean you don’t want to…you know?”

Tentatively Thanatos reached out, took Hypnos’ hand. Their fingers were both the same length, but Thanatos’ were broader, marked with calluses, while Hypnos’ were narrow and soft, the only mark a tiny callus and a spattering of ink stains from holding his quill. The touch of that hand was so familiar, even after all this time. “No, I haven’t changed my mind. I miss how close we used to be. But come, it seems we can’t re-create the old, so let us build anew.”

“Okay,” said Hypnos, trustingly.

Thanatos pulled him in close, sighing softly at the feel of Hypnos’ cool body against his, and wrapped his arms tightly around him. Then, with a flash of green light, the brothers were gone, leaving empty dust and decay behind them.

****

They appeared in a more conventional bedroom, with an ordinary bed, not a nest, and furnished for an adult rather than a child. It was Thanatos’ own room, tucked away in the House of Hades among the various other servants’ rooms, though he was not strictly a servant.

Hypnos was still held close in his arms, and didn’t move to pull away, but rested his head against Thanatos’ shoulder. He was almost as tall, but much more slender. Thanatos stroked his hand down Hypnos’ back, over his fleecy cloak. The motion was hesitant at first. It had been so very long since they’d been close. Yet it gained confidence rapidly.

Hypnos sighed against his shoulder and rested his hands against Thanatos’ broad chest, the one on the side not covered by his chiton stroking the skin there slowly. Thanatos turned his head and kissed the soft, curly cloud of Hypnos’ hair. “You were right. It’s…good to draw close again,” he murmured.

“Yeah.” Hypnos’ voice was a dreamy sigh.

They stood together for a long time. Then Thanatos let go, and nudged Hypnos back. “Shall we?”

Hypnos started, obviously having been half asleep already, and Thanatos chuckled warmly.

“Oh, uhm…” Hypnos looked around the room, eyes fixing on the bed. “Can I? Uhm?”

Having some idea what Hypnos was likely to do—he’d always been much more of a nester, and much happier to change forms—Thanatos nodded. “Feel free.”

Hypnos nearly dove for the bed with a gleeful giggle and soon had it completely pulled apart, the feather mattress bunched up, all the blankets twisted and tangled. He even dug the extra blankets out of the chest at the foot without needing to ask if there were any, as if he had some magic sense for blankets. Thanatos only watched, an indulgent smile on his face, as Hypnos made the big bed into as close a replica as he could to the sort of nest of soft things they’d slept in together as children.

Once the nest was done, Hypnos floated up into it. He curled up there with a profound sigh, and a moment later he’d let go of his shape and slipped back into his more natural form, which filled the hollow at the middle of the bed halfway up with white feathers and bits of blue-gray tentacles. Three or four golden eyes of varying sizes blinked drowsily at Thanatos and a voice that spoke in Hypnos’ cadence but with an eerie, metallic quality, said, “Come join me, please, brother?”

Thanatos drew in a deep breath, trying not to tense. As long as it had been since he’d nested with his twin like this, it had been nearly that long since he’d let himself take anything other than the humanish form he’d chosen.

But that was the point of all this, wasn’t it? To relax together. To revisit the past. To renew the bonds and be close, the way they’d been once.

So Thanatos floated up and settled into the nest beside Hypnos. He closed his eyes and concentrated. It took embarrassingly long to remember how to do it, how to let his form relax, but finally he did, and it felt like sliding into a hot bath, like lying back in the softest bed, like everything and anything peaceful and natural and soothing, to let go his shape.

He unfurled his wings, glossy, raven-black beside his brother’s soft and fluffy white, reveling in the stretch of them. They’d been folded up within him for so long!

Thanatos stretched out the rest of himself, too, letting tendrils of being, gray and sometimes clawed or scaled, stretch and burrow amid the blankets, curl around the folded-up form of his brother, and unroll into the air.

Eventually he folded most of himself in again, but kept the pieces of him that were wrapped around Hypnos there, and stretched one wing out over him too. Hypnos burrowed into that embrace, and tentatively slid some of his own tendrils of self to slide over Thanatos, winding over skin and feathers warmly, twining them together in a many-armed embrace.

“Mmm. It is good,” murmured Thanatos, his voice a thing of steel and echoes in this form. “It is good to be here, like this, with you.”

****

They rested together peacefully for a long time. Thanatos didn’t know when he’d last been this relaxed. Being in Zagreus’ arms was always wonderful, but this was a regression to a more peaceful time, permission to be the child self he’d once been, with no fears, no worries.

Other youthful moments came back to him, too, as Hypnos slowly squirmed and snuggled ever closer, twining his tentacles and various other limbs deep among Thanatos’ wings. He felt a stirring of something that might be called desire, were it more human and less what it was. He shifted his now-plastic form, sending out more of himself to wrap around Hypnos, and opening a beak like a raven’s, though bracketed with three golden eyes and lined with sharp teeth, to gently groom whatever wings and feathers he could reach with it.

Hypnos made a sound almost like purring, almost like moaning, and his tentacles moved more briskly, the two of them more and more intertwined. Like two octopuses wrapping each other in their arms, if octopuses could also have as many wings as arms, and if said arms were all different and sometimes bearing golden eyes. Soon only their differing colors showed where one of them ended and the other began. Hypnos too formed something like a head, and began grooming and licking at Thanatos, who let out an inhuman moan of his own.

Thanatos had forgotten how good this felt, to be so tightly intertwined, to be nearly one, to have their bodies twisting their very souls together. Hypnos’ teeth carded through his feathers, and he preened Hypnos’ wings in turn. It seemed Hypnos wanted even more, though, for one of his tentacles became sharper, pushing insistently at the unformed matter where wings and limbs met, seeking to burrow deeper, to be within.

It made Thanatos glad he had formed the beak, the mouth, for it made it easier to moan, a reverberant sound of alien bliss coming from his throat.

“I remember how you like that,” murmured Hypnos tenderly. “I remember. You always wanted me inside you.”

“Yes,” said Thanatos with a shudder that ruffled up all his feathers. He moaned again as Hypnos sank himself into Thanatos. Thanatos didn’t resist it at all, he let his flesh part, yielding, opening himself to Hypnos’ exploration. It felt wonderful, to have his twin’s being within his own, to draw closer to the way it sometimes seemed they should have been, one being, not two. They’d grown so far apart, of late, and yet now they were melding together again, and it was perfect.

Hypnos sank in further and further, making Thanatos let out echoing, shivering moans like an untuned pipe-organ, hollow, metallic, eerie, yet full of passion. Finally Hypnos was at the core of him, the very center of his being, curling there, stroking and writhing within the glowing essence of his very heart.

“Oh, Hypnos, yes,” groaned Thanatos, his own self clutching at Hypnos tightly, his wings spreading and fluttering. He felt pleasure building in him and chased it, tensing. Sweet chaos below, it had been so long since he’d felt this.

“Thanatos… Oh Than, I’ve missed you, I’ve missed this, I need you, I need to feel you all lighting up, please, please,” said Hypnos in a sudden babble, driving more of him inside Thanatos.

“Yes. Oh, darkness, yes!” said Thanatos, his voice shuddering, wavering, hardly intelligible as he wound himself tighter and tighter around Hypnos, both his brother’s outer form and that which he’d pressed inside Thanatos. Thanatos’ very soul burned with the touch of his twin, and then light and heat and sound and chaos itself seemed to explode through him, and he wailed with it, like a ringing bell, all his many wings spread wide.

Then, with an almost audible “pop!” he was nearly human again. He hadn’t meant to change back, but something in the overloading of his senses had driven him back to what was, at this point, the more familiar form. Energy still hummed through him, but it was fading, and Hypnos wasn’t intertwined with him anymore, leaving him feeling something like bereft.

“Oh damn, Hypnos, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to…”

There was a scraping giggle, steel on steel, and Hypnos turned a few of his eyes to meet Thanatos’ mere two. “I got the good bit. Your light was so wonderful! Though if you’re sorry, you could make it up to me? Do it again this way?” Hypnos drew into himself, wings folding inward, and was something like human a moment later, grinning at his twin.

“Oh. Ah… Of course,” said Thanatos, surprised. He hadn’t thought that Hypnos might want him in this form. Before they’d only ever done such things in their primordial shapes.

Hypnos flung himself at Thanatos, and clung close as if they could somehow intertwine like this too. They could not, but they did the best they could, hands grasping, legs tanging, mouths meeting in a heated, messy kiss. Hypnos pushed his tongue deep, as if he could recreate the way he’d sunk to Thanatos’ core, and Thanatos answered with his own, invading Hypnos more readily than he had before.

Hypnos eventually pulled back, though, panting. “Thanatos. Oh please… Can you be in me now? Please!”

“Yes,” breathed Thanatos. Neither of them had shaped clothes when they’d changed back, so they were both fully nude. So it was easy, so easy, to pin Hypnos face down, feeling his twin’s slender body beneath him.

“Oh…” Hypnos squirmed under him, hands gripping the tangle of blankets.

Thanatos thrust against him, grinding his already-hard cock against Hypnos’ backside, very worked up even though he hadn’t really started. This was like what they had just shared, but also unlike, and his body was more than ready, even if his soul had already experienced ecstasy once. 

Hypnos reached back, spreading himself further, his legs already open, but his hands helping hold his cheeks apart too.

Thanatos shifted, bracing himself above Hypnos and positioning himself, the head of his hard cock slick with pre, his member cool, but not as cool as Hypnos himself, pressing to his twin’s entrance.

There was a moment of resistance, but then a slick wetness appeared, as easily as changing forms, and Thanatos sighed as he sank in. “Oh, Hypnos… Yes.”

“Thanatos. Brother. You’re so good. You in me, us together.” 

“Yes. One as we should be. One as I’d forgotten how to be. Thank you for reminding me,” said Thanatos, breathless with it as he sank in deep.

“Ah!” Hypnos cried out, and pushed back, writhing under Thanatos.

Thanatos grunted, sinking in as deeply as he could. Part of him missed the perfection of winding their Chthonic selves together, of melding bodies that were also souls so profoundly, but this smaller intrusion came with a wonderful bodily pleasure and a soft sense of intimacy, and as Hypnos moaned beneath him, it was enough.

With a low groan Thanatos grabbed Hypnos’ shoulders, holding him down more thoroughly, and bent over him, thrusting in deep and fast, chasing this concrete pleasure as he’d chased the more ethereal sort earlier. It didn’t take long before he was on the very edge. “Ah… Hypnos… Yes…”

“Come on, Than, I want it. I want you. Please!”

Thanatos groaned, his brother’s eagerness enough to push him over. He came hard, thick seed filling his twin, who whined and moaned beneath him. It was almost as good as his earlier bliss.

As he relaxed, he heard Hypnos sigh, the sound regretful, no doubt sad that it was over. Thanatos chuckled, and slid his hand beneath his twin’s hips, finding his cock there, hard and dribbling, though still cool, as Hypnos always was.

“Oh! Oh, Thanatos!” Hypnos sounded surprised, but he soon descended into incoherent moans interspersed with a babble of “Yes!” and “Please!” and Thanatos’ name, over and over. Thanatos stroked him hard, insistently, not stopping until Hypnos tensed under him and with one last cry came over the nest of blankets under him.

Thanatos rolled off of Hypnos with a sigh, and Hypnos immediately snuggled up to him, wrapping his lanky arms around his twin, heedless of the mess under him. Thanatos smiled and did the same. They could clean up later. For now it was time to savor the closeness they’d finally found again, after all this time.

**Author's Note:**

> Yup, it's odd.
> 
> You were warned! :D
> 
> Update: I've drawn [Eldritch Thanatos](https://twitter.com/bladespark/status/1369092000318779394). Or one way he can be, anyway.
> 
> If you'd like to see me talk about writing, my works in progress, other creative endeavors, and my life in general, check out [my Dreamwidth blog](https://bladespark.dreamwidth.org/) or my [twitter](https://twitter.com/bladespark). I also now run a [multiship, adults-only, kink-friendly Hades server](https://discord.gg/zSUcd9s5rt). Feel free to join!


End file.
